I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by kammy147
Summary: Stan and Kyle was bored sitting on the couch. Stan suggested to play the Beatles Rock Band, using the chance to sing this cheesy love song to his friend.


**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

"Hey, let's play the Beatles Rock Band my dad got me for my birthday." Stan jumped off the sofa and started digging in his special video games box.

Being bored out of his mind during this summer day, Kyle could only agree to whatever his best friend had to suggest.

"Do you like the Beatles?"

"Meh, kinda, I mean they are classic and all." Stan said as he started connecting his Xbox with the TV.

"Then why did your dad get you the video game?"

"Actually, he wanted to play it himself, he's a Beatles fan. When he bought this from the store, he played it before I did and tried to put it back the way it came and pretended he didn't touch it at all."

That's typical of Stan's dad. Everyone knows Mr. Marsh loves Rock 'n Roll, even his hair style along with his mustache resemble that of Paul McCartney.

Stan threw the plastic guitar to Kyle and Kyle caught it firmly.

"what song do you wanna play?" Kyle asked, he didn't really listen to Beatles that much.

"I Wanna Hold Your Hand?" For a moment, Kyle thought Stan asked if he could hold his hand…

But then he saw the song title on the screen. _Ugh!_ _Stupid me_.

"O-OK…"

After Ed Sullivan's voice introduced the Beatles, the goofy music started and the crowd was screaming like crazy. The notes were streaming fast and it was a bit hard to keep up, but Stan and Kyle still managed to hit most of the keys. Then the song enter the slow part,

**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside.  
It´s such a feeling that my love-  
I can't hide!  
I can't hide!  
I can't hiiiiiiiiiiiiiide!**

_Why are the lyrics so… so cheesy?_

Kyle wanted to stop playing, he felt kind of hot and dizzy… What's wrong with him?

He stole a glance at Stan, who was sticking his tongue out like he always does when he plays Guitar Hero or Rock Band. Stan seemed to enjoy this very much, Kyle could tell by the way he was rocking back and forth along with the rhythm of the song.

"Dude, you missed four notes in a roll!"

"O-oh, I am sorry."

"Yeah you, got that something, I think you´ll understand. When I feel that something,  
I wanna hold your hannnnnd-  
I wanna hold your han-annnd  
I wanna hold your hannnnnd."

Stan looked at Kyle and sang along with John and Paul like he really meant what he's singing. His blue eyes boring into Kyle's and Kyle could feel his cheeks burning.

Ringo hit the cymbals skillfully and the song ended in the harmony of the Beatles' voices… but the only thing Kyle could hear was Stan's voice, even though the volume was turned high up…

"Dude, that was gay."

"How was that gay? It's the Beatles man!"

"Not them, you."

"I didn't miss a note! And I wasn't even looking at the screen."

"You practiced this before, didn't you?"

"Hell yeah, it's my favorite song!"

"Gay."

"I wanna hold you hannnn-" Stan grinned and started to sing the chorus to Kyle again.

"Dude, stop it. Sing it to Wendy or something." Kyle put down the plastic guitar and sat down on the couch.

"But I don't wanna hold _her_ hand. I wanna hold _your_ hand." Stan said playfully and sat next to Kyle.

"OK! OK! I got it! I wanna hold your hannnnd." Kyle sang back. _Stupid Stan, now it's stuck in my head_…

"Really? Do you?"

"NO!"

"Aw… you got my hopes up…" Stan said in a super gay way, but Kyle thought it was cute at the same time, that is if Stan was still eight.

"Aw… poor Stanley, you want your teddy?" Kyle mocked back.

"No, I want Kyle." Stan pouted.

Even though Kyle knew what's going on right now on this couch is super gay, but it felt so right…

_Who cares?_

Kyle brushed his lips on Stan's cheek and immediately drew back and looked away, his own cheeks burning in a brilliant red. Stan put his hand on Kyle's and crushed his lips on Kyle's. It was a little awkward at first, but as Stan reached for Kyle's back and turned him into a more comfortable position, Kyle started enjoying his first kiss.

It felt so good. And Kyle was disappointed when Stan pulled away.

"I am not gay, I just love you and no one else." Stan whispered, staring Kyle in the eye.

Kyle than leaned forward and hugged the other boy tightly, overjoyed, embarrassed and not knowing what to say, he could only hide his face in his best friend's shoulder.

"You planned this all along didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, kinda. I couldn't think of any other way to tell you."

"Now I got the song stuck in my head."

"That's awesome, now you can sing it to me!"

* * *

**OK, super cheesiness in this fic, sorry. I was bored looping my Beatles playlist… Hands up Beatles fans!**

**I ****love the Beatles, they are just awesome.**


End file.
